1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network-based method and system that enables roaming across local, regional, national, or international mobile communications networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of mobile communication operators exist, and each provides communications access over a limited geographic area. Accordingly, access to communications services by a wireless communications user (also known as a “subscriber”) to communications services provided directly by a subscriber's mobile communication operator (also known interchangeably herein as the “home operator”) is limited to the geographic area and scope of the mobile communication operator (also referred to here as the “home network”).
A subscriber wishing to obtain communications access when away from the home network (i.e., in areas not served by the home operator) can access communication services through third-party technologically compatible mobile communication operators (also known as “roaming operator”). The roaming operators provide communication services in additional geographic areas (also known as the “roaming network”). This ability to access non-home or roaming operators is generally known as “roaming.” When the subscriber is roaming in a network that has a roaming agreement with the subscriber home network, then the roaming subscriber would be billed by the home network operator for use of the roaming network. If the home network does not have an agreement with the roaming network, then the subscriber generally cannot receive communications and is often required to arrange for payment to the roaming network operator to place a call.
Roaming provides a substantial source of revenue for operators in the mobile communication industry. Generally, the greater the range of roaming capabilities, the greater the use of the communications services by the subscribers, thereby enhancing revenues for the operators of communications services (generally known herein as “network operators” or “operator”). Typically, operators, which allow roaming, have business relationships (also known as “roaming relationships”) that provide for additional fees incurred by subscribers per roaming use (in addition to subscription fees for home network use). Conventionally, each network operator engages in a time-consuming and tedious process of establishing individual roaming networks. Additionally, each network operator must regularly, and often manually, negotiate and settle usage fees and incurred costs based on roaming usage. This process is also time-consuming and tedious.
There has been a long felt need in the art for network operators to enable roaming in networks without agreements in near real time. Moreover, there is an unmet need in the art for a method and system for operators to provide global roaming access without engaging in time-consuming management of the roaming networks and to provide financial reconciliation in an efficient manner.